harrypotterfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Thaddeus Ruthven (ASTOF)
This article concerns A Simple Twist Of Fate version of Thaddeus Ruthven; you may be looking for other canon and fanon versions. Thaddeus Ruthven, Duke of Ruthven, more commonly known as Lord Ruthven, (b. 1879), was a Vampire who resided in London and played a role in the massacre and sinking of The Demeter. History Born into the Ruthven family in 1879 as the eldest son and heir of the Duke and Duchess of Ruthven, Thaddeus grew up wanting for nothing. This want for nothing soon changed when his mother died of Typhoid in 1896 and he promptly developed a life-long desire to discover eternal life. His father, never a rich Duke, finally exhausted the family finances in the lavish funeral thrown for his wife and Thaddeus's financial state was made worse by the death duties he was saddled with when his father died mere days after his mother. Now a poor, impoverished Duke faced with having to sell the family lands and estate peacemeal to obtain funds to live, Thaddeus received a correspondence from a mysterious benefactor: a Mr Balaur, from Romania. In the terms of their correspondence, Thaddeus received instructions - travel to Romania from America, using the trawler ship The Demeter, which was travelling to America in three days hence from the arrival of the correspondence and Mr Balaur would make him rich beyond his wildest dreams. Fulfilling his side of the bargain, Thaddeus obtained passage on The Demeter, which was currently stationed in Plymouth. Journey on The Demeter was not a pleasant voyage for any of the crew or passengers - bar one. Unbeknown to them, Mr Balaur was actually the Transylvanian Vampire: Count Dracula. By the end of the journey six people had been slaughtered, three impaled, one hanged, two drowned and Thaddeus had given into his desire for eternal life and, after defending the Count from an attack, was turned into a vampire and given sole charge of an exceptionally profitable Wool company in London. ''The Demeter ''would never reach America as the Count and his new Vampire apprentice detonated gunpowder in the hold and sank the ship. Once having become a vampire, Thaddeus would receive training under the Count on how to use his new powers in the large castle owned by the Count in Transylvania. He was believed by Muggles to have died in the early hours of the morning of New Years Eve, 1900, when a cellar full of gun powder exploded from the sparks of a miss-aimed firework and he was caught in the ensuing blast. In reality, he had used the explosion to mark his departure and had gone into hiding to avoid a member of the Van Helsing Family who was hunting him down. He reappeared in 1918, claiming to be the son of himself from a marriage conducted in Romania in 1987. This was, thanks to falsified documents by Count Dracula, "proven" to be true. This same ruse would continue throughout the remainder of the twentieth century to make sure that his lands, money, title and status remained extant.